Nuits heureuse
by jag-eun.gongju
Summary: Baekhyun vit en compagnie de Chanyeol. Tout ce passe à merveille. Mais après 1 mois tout dérape. Chanyeol s'éloigne de Baekhyun. Il l'ignore complètement. Tous les soirs il sort en boite et rentre complètement bourré. L'atmosphère de l'appartement est plus que pesante.
1. Prologue

Nuits Heureuses

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Ça va faire deux mois que l'année scolaire a commencé. Mais c'est aussi depuis ces deux mois que je dois supporter mon colocataire.

Je me présente. Byun Baekhyun, 16 ans. J'ai de plutôt bonne note et de nombreux amis. Je n'ai donc pas de quoi me plaindre (ou presque pas...)

Je suis seulement à ma seconde année de lycée, et même si j'aime mes parents j'ai voulu vivre indépendamment. Le monde des adultes m'a toujours fait rêver. Mais comme mes parents ne sont pas assez fortuné pour me payer un logement j'ai donc du travailler un peu cet été. Malheureusement, même en réunissant mes économies et avec l'aide de mes parents, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'appartement. J'ai donc du me résigner à avoir un colocataire. J'avais fais de petites recherches voulant avoir un colocataire avec lequel je pourrais m'entendre. Je ne voulait pas devoir passer une année à côtoyer une personne que je n'aime pas. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontrer Park Chanyeol. Pendant notre entrevu, il avait paru d'être un gars sympa et bourré d'humour. Même si il est plus jeune que moi on dirait que c'est lui le Hyung. C'est une personne extrêmement grande, contrairement à moi qui suis plutôt petit. Je fus aussi agréablement surpris d'apprendre que nous avions choisi la même orientation dans le même lycée. De ce fait, ce serait plus pratique. Nous irons ensemble au lycée et nous pourrons nous entraider. Et bien sur le plus important de tous les points, il avait l'air parfaitement honnête. J'avais en quelque sorte trouver la perle des colocataires et je me réjouissait de l'année qui allé démarrer à ses côtes.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, au bout de seulement un mois tout parti en vrille. Chanyeol ne me parle presque plus. Il sort tous les soirs. Et les rares fois où j'arrive à lui parle il me répond froidement et me reproche mille et une choses. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui l'a fait devenir ainsi.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Chanyeol et moi avons aménagé dans notre appartement. Pour la première fois de toutes les vacances je m'amusait vraiment. J'avais enfin fini mon job d'été et comme je l'espérais, Chanyeol était quelqu'un de drôle. Chaque journée se déroulais à merveille. Je riais tout le temps avec lui et nous avions toujours les mêmes idées.

Le jour de la rentré, pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la même classe. Des les premiers jours nous avions déjà une petites réputation tous les deux. On étaient surnommé «Les Jumeaux». Et même si au début nous continuions de traîner avec nos amis respectif, assez rapidement nous nous sommes tous réunis pour ne former plus qu'un seul groupe constitué de douze personnes. Le soir nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble afin de s'entraider. Nous étions constamment collé l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à dormir ensemble malgré que nous ayons chacun une chambre. Jamais je n'avais imaginé m'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon et si rapidement. Mais comme le dit le proverbe «toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin». Et mon cas ne fit malheureusement pas exception à la règle.


	2. Joyeux Anniversaire

Nuits Heureuses

Chapitre 2 : Joyeux anniversaire

 **Flash-back**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 21 septembre et c'est l'anniversaire de Jongdae, un ami de Chanyeol. Du coup nous -enfin surtout Chanyeol- organisons une petite fête en son honneur. Il a été choisi à l'unanimité que la soirée se déroulerais dans notre appartement. Il est vrai que nous sommes les seuls à avoir un logement et a ne pas vivre avec nos parents, ce qui nous permettra d'être plus libre pendant la soirée, donc de s'éclater encore plus. Et puis grâce à Yifan -qui est aussi un ami de Chanyeol- nous pourrons avoir de l'alcool. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il a seulement un an de plus que nous. C'est juste qu'il fait plus âgé. Tout le monde pense que c'est un adulte, de ce fait pas besoin de montrer une quelconque carte d'identité. Le vendeur le crois directement,... Non, après réflexion le vendeur ne se pose carrément pas de question sur son âge. Il est persuadé que notre chère Yifan a plus de vingt ans.

En ce moment même, je regarde Chanyeol s'affairer en cuisine. Il est vraiment drôle à voir avec son petit tablier. Enfin non, je devrais plutôt dire MON tablier. Mais vu qu'il ne voulait pas se salir -ce qui peut se comprendre- en faisant la cuisine il me l'a emprunter. Et sérieux, c'est vraiment drôle à voir. Je vous explique. Ce tablier je l'ai eu de ma grande sœur. Elle adore se moquer de moi et du coup, le jour de mon anniversaire elle m'a offert un tablier. Un tablier rose avec de la dentelle un peu partout. Et c'est ce même tablier que Chanyeol porte en ce moment.

Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée. Au lieu de le «contempler», je vais le prendre en photo pour pouvoir l'afficher sur Facebook. La semaine dernière il avait posté une photo de moi en train de dormir devant la télé la bouche grande ouverte. Vous comprenez bien que je dois me venger. Et les photos que je m'apprête à prendre son merveilleuse pour ça. L'homme viril ne sera plus. Mouhaha je suis démoniaque.

Alors que j'essaie de me faire discret, camouflant mes rires, en prenants des clichés de lui tel un paparazzi, Chanyeol se retourne, apparemment curieux de savoir ce qui me fait rire. Je m'arrête directement. Je ne bouge plus, ne respire plus, je suis totalement immobile. Tel une statue je reste là sans bouger. C'est comme si en me concentrant vraiment je pourrais disparaître. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Chanyeol continue de me fixer avec des yeux rond. Mais tout comme moi il ne bouge pas. Une cuillère en bois à la main il me regarde. Si ça continue je vais mourir à force de retenir ma respiration. Du coup, après quelques secondes n'en pouvant vraiment plus de ne pas respirer je reprend ma respiration un grand coup et lui fait un grand sourire. Chanyeol reprend vie à ce moment là.

 **\- Que ? Tu fais quoi avec cet appareil ?** _Il me fixe un peu perdu, ne se doutant apparemment pas que je ris de lui._

 **-Rien rien...** _Il ne faut surtout pas que je le regarde sinon je vais exploser de rire. Il doit avoir l'air trop drôle avec son tablier et son regard interloqué._

 **-J'te crois pas. Montre**

Oups grillé. Il me regarde et pose sa main libre sur sa hanche en tendant celle où ce trouve la cuillère en bois vers moi, me faisant signe de lui donner l'appareil. Ne voulant pas qu'il voit les photos -du moins pas pour l'instant- je me met à courir à travers l'appartement. Chanyeol est juste derrière moi. Et même si je cours plutôt vite il me rattrape très facilement.Mais c'est un peu de la triche, parce que lui il a des jambes de géants _._ Et sans que je ne mis attende, il me retire d'un coup l'appareil des mains. Même en tentant de toute mes forces de le récupérer je n'arrive pas l'atteindre. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, collé au torse de Chanyeol. Lui il a seulement levé son bras droits avec l'appareil en main et regarde les photos que je viens de prendre. Au vu de son expression il a l'air surpris. Il baise la tête vers moi et me regarde.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as pris des photos de moi ?** _Il me fixe, l'air interrogatif_

 **-Ba...** _Je me gratte l'arrière du crane._

Je dois absolument trouver une raison. Si je lui dit la vérité il va vouloir les effacer et je n'aurais pas ma revanche.

 **-** **Donc ?** _Il me regarde avec insistance, un sourcil légèrement relevé._

 **-** **T'étais trop mignon. J'ai pas pu résister à te prendre en photo.** _Je prononce cette phrase en mode aegyo tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

Pff quel mensonge tout pourris. Il ne me croira jamais et va m'arracher les yeux pour mettre moquer de lui. Et puis je suis pas vraiment doué pour mentir. Tant pis... Je deviendrais un gars de 16 ans aveugle. Peut-être que je passerais au info avec Chanye avec comme gros titre «Un lycéen de 16 ans se fait arracher les yeux pas son colocataire»... Bon... Stop ! J'arrête de divaguer parce que là ça part en sucette tout ça. Revenons à Chanyeol qui ne m'a toujours pas accordé de réponse. Je décide donc de relever les yeux -que j'avais baisser après avoir déballer mon mensonge- vers lui. Oh ? Il nous fait quoi le Chanyeol ? Il est légèrement rougis sur les joues. Il se racle la gorge et me regarde.

 **\- C'est vrai ? Tu te moque pas de moi ?**

 **\- Non ! C'est juste que te voir faire la cuisine je trouvais ça mignon.**

Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait un côté assez attendrissant quand il faisait le gâteaux de Jongdae. Il était tellement concentré c'était trop chou. Mais ça il peut toujours courir pour que je lui dise.

 **-...Tiens**

Il vient de baisser son bras et me tend l'appareil la tête baissé. Malgré que je ne voie pas bien son visage j'arrive quand même à discerner quelque rougeur. Ahah trop drôle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait gêné par ces mots. Il se retourne et part rapidement en cuisine. Oh je sens que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle façon de m'amuser. C'est tellement dingue de voir le Chanyeol si viril que tout le monde connaît sur de lui et tout et tout, être gêné comme ça. Je vais bien m'éclater à le faire rougir. Mouhah le diable est de retour. Bon par contre il m'étonne d'avoir cru mon bobard. Me serai-je améliorer pour mentir ? Normalement il s'en rend toujours compte. On se serait alors mis à courir à travers tout l'appartement et au final il m'aurais repris l'appareil -que j'aurais réussi à récupérer entre temps- ou bien j'aurais atteins ma chambre à temps pour pouvoir mis enfermer et poster les photos. A la place je le regarde retourner en cuisine. Je suis toujours étonné de sa réaction quand mon portable me ramène sur terre.

 **\- Allô ! Qu'est ce que t'as Han ?**

 **-Il sera là Sehun ?**

 **-Ba oui. C'est un des meilleurs amis de Jongdae, pourquoi il serait pas là ?**

 **-Je sais pas. Il pouvait avoir un empêchement. Enfin voilà quoi. Je voulais juste savoir. Rien de bien grave. Hein ? Faut pas croire que je voulais le voir. Pas que je ne veuille pas le voir. Non non non. Au contraire. Mais va pas t'imaginer des truc hein. Il est juste sympa quoi. Et puis**

 **\- Stop !** _Je l'ai coupé dans son discourt parce que je pense que je ne m'en serais jamais sorti autrement._ **J'ai rien dit. Pourquoi tu t'enflammes comme ça ?**

 **\- De ? Pour rien. Rien. Rien du tout.**

 **\- Mouais... Tu craquerais pas sur le grand Oh Sehun par hasard ?**

 **\- Moi ? Lui ? Ahah noooon. C'est pas du tout mon genre voyons.**

 **-Je**

 **-** **Oh !** _L'enflure me coupe la parole._ **Ma mère m'appelle. A ce soir !**

Bip bip bip

Ahah je suis sure qu'il m'a raconté des craques. Il a juste voulu fuir la conversation. C'est sure et certain qu'il le kiff. On ne cache rien au grand et fantastique détective Baekhyun. Comment il a paniqué. Il me fait trop rire ce mec. Il faudra que j'aille pêcher un peu d'info sur Sehun au près de Chanyeol. Ah en parlant de lui je devrais vite poster les photos avant qu'il ne réalise que j'ai menti.

Je me dirige en vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enferme. On est jamais trop prudent moi je dis. Bref après avoir saisi mon ordi qui se trouvais sur mon bureau, je me jette sur mon lit. C'est dingue, j'ai un immense bureau mais je sais pas je suis jamais capable d'y rester et part toujours sur mon lit. Il m'attire. Je crois que plus tard je vais me marier avec lui. Et puis il est pas casse couille. Il me posera jamais de problème et me coûtera pas cher pour les sortis. Bon faut vraiment que j'arrête de divaguer. Je m'auto-épuise. Donc pendant que mon ordi s'allume je cherche quelle photo je vais poster. Par chance, lorsque Chanyeol s'est retourné j'avais le doigt sur le bouton pour prendre une photo. J'ai donc réussi à avoir une image des plus tordante de lui. Sur la photo, on voit son visage avec une expression de surprise vraiment drôle. Et puis comme il est de face on peut voir toute la dentelle présente sur l'avant du tablier. Et la cuillère dans sa main c'est la petite touche qui tue. Et voilà, maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma photo, que mon ordi est allumé et ma page Facebook est affiché, je peux poster la photo avec comme légende «Je vous présente ma petite amie Chanyeol. Elle est pas trop mignonne dans son tablier ?». Après avoir rit tout seul de ma blague stupide je retourne dans la cuisine pour aider Chanyeol. Je m'approche de lui et penche la tête légèrement.

 **\- T'as besoin d'aide Chanye ?**

 **-** **Euh ouais** _Il se tourne vers moi ce qui me permet de redresser ma tête._ **Tu peux commencer les pizzas ? Je suis un peu à la bourre.**

 **\- OK !**

Je lui répond avec un grand sourire. Il me regarde encore quelque secondes et se retourne en rougissant. Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude. A moins que j'ai tout faux depuis toute à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il se sent pas très bien.

 **\- Ça va pas ? T'es malade ?**

Je le regarde légèrement inquiet. Et si il se sentait vraiment pas bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure je rigole et le laisse tout faire tout seul alors qu'il est peut-être malade. Je pose ma main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Si il rougit c'est possible que ce soit à cause de la fièvre. J'ai à peine posé ma main qu'il me l'enlève en baissant la tête.

 **\- Hum... Si si. T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai... J'ai juste un peu chaud. Voilà quoi. Tu sais avec le four et tout...**

 **\- Oh... D'accord.**

Sa réponse est plutôt étrange mais bon... Peut-être qu'il a juste beugué un peu pour parler. Parce que c'est parfaitement possible qu'à force de faire la cuisine avec le four et tout le tralala il est chaud. Je ne m'attarde donc pas plus sur ce sujet et commence à faire les pizzas pour ce soir.

Ça fait déjà 20 minutes que je suis à côté de lui en train de cuisiner. Et tout le long de ce laps de temps j'ai tenté de le faire rire tant bien que mal. Mais lui n'a jamais réagit. Ou bien ce ne sont pas les réactions au quel je m'attendais de sa part. Je suis quand triste de cela. Je pensais que j'allais rire -encore- si je venais cuisiner avec lui. Mais alors je me suis foutu le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond en plus. Je ne reconnaît plus mon ami. La chaleur a du lui chauffer le cerveau. Je ne vois que cette hypothèse. Et à cause de ça, je m'ennuie comme jamais. Parce que je peux vous assurer qu'étaler de la sauce tomate c'est pas très divertissant. Peut-être que si j'ouvre la fenêtre l'air frais lui fera du bien. Au pire, je ne perd rien à essayer. Ma sauce tomate ne va pas disparaître entre temps. Et puis je suis près à sacrifier ma sauce tomate contre quelqu'un avec qui avoir discussion. Je me déplace jusqu'à la fenêtre se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je viens à peine de poser la main sur la fenêtre que Chanyeol m'interpelle.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Ba j'ouvre la fenêtre.**

 **\- Mais il fait pas beau dehors, si tu l'ouvre on va avoir froid.**

 **\- Oui mais... Tu as dit que tu avais chaud. Du coup je voulais rafraîchir la pièce pour que tu te sentes mieux...**

 **\- Oh... Euh... Merci. Mais c'est pas la peine. Après on va être malade vu la température qu'il fait.**

 **\- Bon ba d'accord**

Je retourne dépité au plan de travail. C'est quand même du foutage de gueule ce qu'il me raconte. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir chaud. Et avec son comportement bizarre je m'ennuie moi !

 **\- Ça va pas Baekhyun ?**

 **\- T'es bizarre**

Je ne me retourne même pas vers lui et continue de cuisiner sans un regard pour lui afin de lui montrer qu'il m'énerve. Oui je sais, je m'emporte facilement mais moi j'ai pas l'habitude de m'ennuyer avec lui. Donc voilà...

 **\- Hein ?** _Vas-y faire genre que tu comprends pas..._

 **\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu te comportes pas comme d'habitude. Tu rigole pas. Moi je m'ennuie du coup.**

 **\- Ah ? Ça doit-être parce-que je suis fatigué** _Il baisse de nouveau la tête. Désolé mais ton mensonge ne passe pas_

 **-Pff tu cherches toujours des excuses. Mais je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai. On a beaucoup dormi cette nuit, exprès pour pas être fatigué pour la soirée.**

- **...Je...**

\- **Voilà, j'ai fini les pizzas, je vais me préparer pour ce soir.**

\- **…**

Il m'énerver avec ses excuses à deux balles. Il a ronflé jusqu'à 10h ce matin et hier soir on s'est couché tôt. Et je sais qu'il s'est directement endormi vu qu'on dort ensemble. Il me prend pour un con là. Je sens qu'il va me gâcher la soirée si il continue de se comporter comme ça. J'en fais peut-être des tonnes pour pas grand choses mais j'ai le sang chaud. Faut pas m'en vouloir. Et puis franchement, je pense qu'on est bien assez proche pour qu'il me dise qu'elle est le problème. Son manque de confiance en moi me vexerait presque. Bon, au lieu de m'énerver je ferais mieux de me préparer. Les invités arrivent dans 1h environs. Heureusement que je me suis déjà laver parce que sinon je ne serais jamais près à temps. Je suis donc en ce moment même devant mon armoire à la recherche de la tenue que j'avais prévu pour la soirée. Un slim noir accompagné d'un pull léger blanc en col V, ainsi qu'un paire de basket blanche. Pour les accessoires je verrais après.

Depuis 5 minutes je cherche désespérément mon pull. C'est incroyable, j'aurais du le trouver depuis longtemps, parce que certes j'ai beaucoup d'affaires mais elles sont toutes rangé. Les pulls avec les pulls, short avec shorts etc... Donc vous comprenez bien mon désarroi. Je retourne donc à la cuisine. Qui sait, peut-être que Chanyeol sait où il est.

 **-Chanye, T'aurais pas vu mon pull blanc ?**

 **\- Si. Tout à l'heure je l'ai vu dans le linge sale. D'ailleurs je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Tu n'avais pas prévu de le mettre ce soir ?**

 **-Oh nooon c'est pas possible. Je suis un boulet. Je mets quoi moi du coup ?**

Tout en me plaignant je retourne en direction de ma chambre. Je dois vite trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Je ne vais quand même pas passer la soirée torse nu. Malheureusement mes recherches sont vaines, je ne trouves rien du tout. Ah ? Je viens de me rappeler que Chanyeol et moi avons le même style. Il y aura peut-être quelque chose qui me conviendra. Et en effet, à peine ai-je ouvert son armoire que je tombe sur une pull blanc -encore je sais... Je me dépêche d'aller dans ma chambre pour enfin me changer. Mais apparemment j'ai oublié un petit détail. Chanyeol est beaucoup plus grand que moi. Du coup vous pouvez en déduire que son pull est bien trop grand lui aussi. Je soupire et l'enfile quand même. Qui sait, peut-être que le rendu sera bien au final. Je retrousse un peu les manches afin que mes mains ai accès à la lumière et rentre le pull dans mon slim, parce que sinon on dirait que je porte une robe. Après ces quelques modifications je me positionne devant le miroir exerçant une dernière prière intérieur. Et apparemment celle-ci a été entendu. Le rendu est plutôt cool. Comme le pull est trop grand il tombe au niveau de mes épaules ce qui les dévoilent et donne donc une petite pointe de sexy attitude. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Maintenant maquillage.

Au final je sors de ma chambre après ¾ d'heure -oui je suis lent mais au moins je suis au top.

En sortant je passe devant Chanyeol qui lui même sort de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette au tour de la taille.

 **\- Waaa ! Tu m'avais caché des choses...** _Je parle tout en rigolant_

Et en même temps que je prononce cette phrase je pointe son torse du doigt. Mais c'est vrai quoi. Je savais pas qu'il était bien foutu. Parce que oui, c'est la toute première fois que je le vois torse nu. Mais comme depuis tout à l'heure, il réagit bizarrement. Il part rapidement dans sa chambre sans me répondre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si pudique. Certes c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça mais bon... on est des mecs, et puis ce n'est que son torse. Si c'était une partie plus «intime», j'aurais pu comprendre mais là... Enfin bon, j'en ai plus que marre de me battre pour essayer de savoir qu'elle est le problème. Je me dirige donc au salon pour attendre l'arrivé des invités. Chanyeol me rejoint quelques minutes plus-tard, après s'être préparé. Il a mit une chemise ainsi qu'un slim noir. Ça lui va vraiment bien, mais si je lui dit j'ai peur qu'il ai encore une de ses réaction bizarre. De ce fait je ne dis rien et nous plonge dans un silence pesant. Heureusement qu'après seulement quelques minutes la sonnette vient briser le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement. Chanyeol se lève pour allait ouvrir et souffle au passage un grand «Ouf». Eh ba vas y, dit que ça te gonfle d'être avec moi, je me vexerais pas, allez... Pff je préfère ne rien dire et vais le rejoindre pour accueillir les premiers invités. Ce trouve donc devant moi Jongdae, Yixing, Zitao et Jongin.

Yixing fait à la base parti de la bande à Chanyeol, tout comme Jongdae -mais ça je l'ai déjà dit. Et Zitao ainsi que Jongin font eux parti de «ma bande». Enfin ça c'est à la base. Maintenant nous traînons tous ensemble. Et puis il y a déjà des liens fort qui se sont créée entre certain. Par exemple, Jongin est devenu vraiment très proche de Taemin -qui à la base fait parti des amis de Chanyeol- ils ne se séparent presque plus et apparemment ils se confient déjà touts leurs secrets. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons appris que Zitao et Yifan sortaient ensemble. Ce qui nous fait maintenant deux couples. Le second est constitué de Jongin et Kyungsoo -lui aussi c'est un de mes amis. Mais c'est deux là sortent ensemble depuis plus d'un an déjà. Enfin voilà. Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes tous très proches.

Deuxième coup de sonnette, ce qui me coupe dans mes pensés. Cette fois-ci c'est Minseok accompagné de Han qui se trouve face à nous. Ces deux là sont meilleurs amis depuis de nombreuses années déjà. On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Plusieurs personnes au lycée pensent qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais c'est complètement faux. Minseok sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Siwon, ou bien Donghae ? En fait je sais pas trop. Il est très «volage» on va dire. En plus il sort pas que avec des mecs, il sort aussi avec des filles. Bon c'est beaucoup plus rare parce que en fait il aime les mecs qui ont une allure vraiment viril, je pense que c'est pour compenser avec lui et sa petite bouille de Baozi. Depuis que je le connais -c'est à dire deux ans- je l'ai vu sortir avec plus d'une dizaine de mecs. Il les collectionne. Sa relation la plus longue a durée trois mois seulement. Et puis depuis l'appel de Han, je sais que ce dernier a un faible pour Sehun.

Ah ! Encore un coup de sonnette. Cette fois c'est tout le reste du groupe qui est présent. Yifan est là avec les bouteilles d'alcool, Kyungsoo se tient à côté de lui, ainsi que Taemin et Sehun. Derrière eux je remarque l'arrivé de quelques personnes. Taeyeon, Junmyeon Yongguk, Minhyun et j'en passe. Je ne l'ai connaît pas vraiment -seulement de vu- mais comme ce sont des amis de Jongdae nous les avons aussi invité.

Comme tout le monde est arrivé nous pouvons commencer notre soirée. Tout ce passe plutôt bien. Enfin seulement les trente premières minutes. Passé ce laps de temps Chanyeol s'approche de moi. Si au début je suis heureux qu'il décide de me parler, ma joie s'envole bien vite que je me rend compte qu'une expression de colère se peint sur son visage.

 **\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Chanye ?**

 **\- C'est quoi cette photo dont parle Taemin depuis tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Ba je sais pas. Je suis avec Han et Minseok depuis le début**

 **\- Et si je te dis «Voici ma petite amie Chanyeol dans son beau tablier XD»** _il prononce cette phrase sur un ton de moquerie_ **ça te rappel rien ?!**

 **\- Aah ça ! Ahah désolé mais c'était trop drôle de voir le Grand Chanyeol avec un tablier de petite fille**

 **\- En plus t'as l'air d'être fier de toi** _Je me crispe_ **Tu me déçois vraiment**

 **\- Mais Chanye... Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je peux l'effacer si tu veux.**

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et enlève ce pull. Tu ne m'a pas demandé l'autorisation pour le prendre ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Ne prend plus jamais quoique ce soit qui m'appartient !**

Je le regarde les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'énerve ainsi. Hier il aurait eu une toute autre réaction. Pourquoi il est comme ça. En plus tout le monde nous regarde. Ils vont me poser des questions auquel je n'ai pas moi même les réponses. Et puis on est pas censé être amis ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas que je prenne ses affaires... Je comprends rien.

 **\- Enlève le je t'ai dit !** _Je ne l'ai jamais vu hurler autant_ **T'as des affaires aussi !**

Je m'exécute et enlève le pull que je lui ai précédemment emprunté pour lui rendre dans la main qu'il me tend. Ses yeux sont rempli de haine. Lui qui d'habitude est si souriant... Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il ait une réaction comme cela. Mais plus j'essaie de trouver une raison à tout ça plus je me perd et au final je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Je pars en courant dans ma chambre sans un regard pour nos amis. Et puis je dois m'habiller aussi donc ça me fait une excuse, même si je pense que personne ne va croire ça.

Après m'être calmé ainsi que changé je retourne dans le salon. J'espère qu'on a pas trop refroidi l'ambiance avec notre dispute. Ce serait dommage que l'anniversaire de Jongdae soit gâché à cause de nous. Une fois arrivé dans le salon tous les regards sont braqué sur moi. Ils me demandent tous si je vais mieux. Bien sur je leur ment. Si ils apprennent que je vais pas bien ils vont me poser tout plein de questions, essayé de me consoler et du coup plus personne ne prêtera d'attention à Jongdae. Ne voyant pas Chanyeol dans la pièce, je leur demande tout de même où il se trouve. J'apprends alors par Yixing qu'il est sorti en compagnie de Junmyeon. Par contre, personne ne sait où précisément ni ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire.

Pour me changer les idées je décide donc de me saouler. Je sais que ce n'est pas un comportement très adulte mais de toute façon je ne suis pas un adulte donc tant pis. Et puis vous avez une autre idée pour que je puisse oublier ce qui vient de ce passer ? Non. Eh ba voilà, j'ai juste à me saouler et puis c'est tout. En allant chercher une bouteille, je tombe sur Taeyeon.

\- **Tu fais quoi toute seule dans la cuisine ?**

 **\- J'étouffais dans le salon, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Mais je te renvoie la question.**

 **\- Je veux boire** _en même temps je lui montre la bouteille de Rhum qui se trouve derrière elle_

 **\- C'est à cause de Chan' ?**

 **\- Yep** _Je saisie la bouteille et en prend une gorgé._

 **\- Mais pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça ?**

 **\- Ba je sais pas trop... mais ça te dis de sortir ? J'ai besoin d'air frais.**

 **\- Volontiers.**

Avant de partir je préviens Kyungsoo de mon départ. Je ne veux pas recevoir des appels constamment parce que j'ai «disparu». A cause de ça je ne pourrais pas me vider la tête.

Je suis maintenant en bas de mon immeuble. Taeyeon et moi marchons de la rue, vagabondant d'allée en allée, chacun une bouteille de Rhum de la main. Je pense que vu de l'extérieur on a l'air de deux clochards. Au bout de quelque minutes de marche nous tombons sur un petit parc. Étant complètement saoul je me mets à courir vers les jeux présent dans le parc, suivit par Taeyeon. Je m'installe sur une balançoire à ses côté. Nous rions comme des gosses mais au moins on s'amuse. Je me balance tellement fort que je crois toucher le ciel. Cette petite activité dure environs cinq minute avant que les balancement sur nos balançoire respective nous donne une soudaine envie de vomir. C'est donc à contre cœur que je descend de mon perchoir et aide ma nouvelle amie à faire de même. Nous nous couchons tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous regardons juste le ciel et ne parlons pas. Une fois la nausée passé j'engage la conversation toujours allongé sur le sol.

\- **Hé !**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- T'as un mec ?**

 **\- Nope. Pourquoi ?**

 **-** **Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait si il te voyait comme ça.**

 **\- Ahah ! Il serait pas content je crois**

 **\- J'imagine ! Perso je serais grave énervé si je voyais ma nana couché à côté d'un autre mec, complètement bourré, avec une bouteille à la main.**

 **\- Mais dis moi, y aurait-il une jeune demoiselle qui elle ne serait pas contente de te voir avec moi ?**

 **\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je suis libre comme l'air.**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Yep ! Ça t'étonnes toi aussi de voir que le merveilleux Byun Baekhyun soit seul ?**

 **\- Et toi que la magnifique Taeyeon le soit, ça ne t'étonne pas ?**

 **\- On pourrait sortir ensemble alors. Deux êtres fabuleux réunie c'est cool non ? Tout le monde nous** **envieraient.**

 **\- Huuum... C'est d'accord.**

Elle a à peine prononçait cette phrase qu'un bruit nous fait sursauter. Le parc était tellement calme que le fait d'entendre quelque chose si soudainement m'a fait flipper. Je crois que le son provenait du toboggan. Pourtant je ne vois rien. Je reste concentré sur ce dernier espérant voir un mouvement. Avant que je ne laisse tomber, j'aperçois une faible ombre, je n'arrive pas à déterminé sa forme tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une tache sombre a bougé. Mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non d'avoir vu quelque chose. Alors que je suis en plein milieu de mes réflexions je sens les lèvres de Taeyeon sur les miennes. Notre baisé devient très vite endiablé et je pense que notre taux d'alcool présent de le sang ni est pas vraiment pour rien. Le baiser était en train de devenir de plus en plus chaud quand nous fûmes interrompu par un second bruit. Il était presque identique et provenais du même endroit. Je m'éloigne alors de Taeyeon pour regarder le toboggan plus attentivement. Cette fois ci je remarque très rapidement une ombre en bas du toboggan. L'ombre s'approche et je distingue alors que ce qui nous a effrayé à deux reprise n'est autre qu'un chat, un simple chat tout petit. Nan mais sérieux, on fait pitiez parfois. Enfin bon, je me retourne vers ma nouvelle petite-amie et lui fait signe que je veux rentrer. Elle accepte immédiatement car dans sa petite robe rouge elle a bien évidement froid. Nous marchons alors main dans la main vers l'appartement. Tout le long du trajet se passe dans la joie de vivre, nous riions de notre attitude. On se comporte comme un couple amoureux alors que nous nous connaissons à peine. Je sais pertinemment que cette histoire n'est pas sérieuse et qu'elle ne durera pas mais nous sortons ensemble juste le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ou bien peut-être qu'un beau jour nous aurons réellement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Ça fait quinze minutes que nous marchons et nous sommes enfin arrivée chez moi. Heureusement parce que je commençais vraiment à avoir froid. Mais je vais arrêter de me plaindre car ces quelques minutes m'ont permis de trouver un plan -pas très original- pour rapprocher Han et Sehun. Du coup, à peine arrivé dans l'appartement je fonce sur Minseok. Afin de tenir éloigné Han de nous deux, je demande à Taeyeon d'aller lui parler pour l'occuper.

 **\- Hey Minseok !**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- J'aimerais aider Han à se rapprocher de Sehun. Tu pourrais m'aider ?**

 **\- Comment t'as su qu'il craquait pour lui ? Il me l'a même pas dit à moi. J'ai deviné tout seul.**

 **\- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir si Sehun venait. Mais il s'est mis à paniquer de peur que je pense qu'il craque pour lui. Mais moi j'avais rien dit encore. Il m'a trop fait rire ,il s'est auto-grillé.**

 **\- Ahah c'est parfaitement son genre de faire ça. Mais donc... à la base tu voudrais que je t'aide c'est ça ?**

 **\- Yep !**

 **\- Ba ok. Mais explique moi le plan.**

 **\- C'est tout con. En gros on se débrouille pour que les deux nettoient les salles de cours le même jour. Mais quand ils doivent remette les balais et tout le reste à la réserve, on les enferme tous les deux. C'est un peu simplet mais bon...**

 **\- Oh connaissant mon petit cerf, cette technique va fonctionner un truc de malade.**

 **\- Alors c'est ok ?**

 **\- Compte sur moi !**

Pendant à peut-être une dizaine de minutes nous planifions le plan. Une fois les derniers détails réglé nous faisons signe à Taeyeon pour lui indiquer qu'elle peut nous rejoindre avec Han.

Je passe le reste de la soirée avec Taeyeon à boire. Au bout de quelques heures, nos amis commencent à se poser des questions sur notre relation. C'est vrai que ça doit les surprendre de nous voir nous embrasser. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures. A force de devoir répondre à chaque personnes une part une je décide de prendre la parole et de dévoiler à tout le monde la nouvelle. Je suis donc en ce moment même debout sur la table et hurle être en couple avec Taeyeon. J'entends de nombreuses personnes nous féliciter et cherche -comme un reflex de ma part- Chanyeol. Je voudrais le voir me sourire, me féliciter ou bien même me dire que tout ceux-ci n'a aucun intérêt, que je ne l'a connais pas. J'aimerais une réaction, quelque chose de sa part. Mais rien. Je ne reçois rien de lui. Je ne le vois même pas. Je redescend donc de la table déçu. Pendant un instant j'avais oublié qu'on venait de s'engueuler.

Je sors soudain des mes pensées quand une porte claque violemment. Je me retourne vers celle ci et vois Junmyeon courir vers la porte, l'ouvrir et la refermer -lui aussi- violemment pour sortir de l'appartement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il était pas censé être dehors avec Chanyeol ? Et si lui il est là, il est où Chanyeol ?

Bon ba voilà, je me pose tout un tas de questions maintenant, ça fuse dans tous les sens dans mon cerveau. Peut-être que je devrais le rattraper. Ouais mais non en fait... je suis trop fatigué et puis le taux d'alcool ne me permettrait pas de courir. Du coup sans même avoir essayé j'abandonne. Je suis vraiment faible je sais.

Au alentours de trois heure, les invités partent. Je fais un dernier signe à Minseok afin de confirmer notre plan.

Il ne reste plus que Taeyeon. Elle me fait alors remarquer que Junmyeon et Chanyeol ne sont toujours pas rentré. Ça va pas le faire si Chanyeol n'est pas là. J'ai plus l'habitude de dormir seul. Ça me fait flipper de me savoir seul dans notre appartement. Ne voulant pas me coucher je demande à Taeyeon de rester avec moi encore quelques minutes. Elle comprend directement la raison de cette demande. C'est dingue comment en quelques heures seulement nous avons réussi à devenir proche comme ça. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que même quand nous ne sortirons plus ensemble, nous resterons des amis proches.

Nous commençons donc à parler d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sujet dérive sur mon amitié avec Chanyeol. Je lui raconte tout. De notre première rencontre jusqu'à la dispute de ce soir.

 **\- Ahah t'es sérieux là ?**

 **\- Ba ouais...**

 **\- Mais c'est pas possible. T'as du faire autre chose pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça.**

 **\- Pff... mais quoi alors ? T'as bien vu que j'ai rien fait de mal. Je t'ai tout raconté** _Je prononce cette phrase en rigolant._

C'est vrai que la raison de cette dispute est tout à fait ridicule.

 **\- Faudrait que tu lui demande.**

 **\- Ouais mais sérieusement, tu crois qu'il va me répondre...?**

Je rigole afin de m'auto-rassurer. Je suis complètement perdu face à cette dispute. Taeyeon n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre, elle me sourit simplement. Je pense qu'elle fait ça pour me réconforter mais ça a plutôt l'effet inverse. Elle le remarque et un silence gênant s'installe. Après cinq minutes de silence total, elle m'annonce qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle. C'est vrai que ça fait déjà trente minutes que l'on «parle». Ses parents doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Je décide de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je ne peux pas la ramener chez elle. Je ne sais pas si Chanyeol a pris ses clés, du coup je ne peux pas fermer l'appartement sinon il sera enfermé dehors.

Je pars m'installer à la table attendant l'arrivé de Chanyeol. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un message pour savoir à quel heure il compte rentrer. Je me lève pour allez chercher mon portable mais quand je me retourne je repère celui de Chanyeol sur la commode du salon. Ça sert donc à rien que je tente de le contacter. Il me reste plus qu'à l'attendre.

Le temps passe. Je relève la tête pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge se trouvant dans la cuisine. Il est déjà quatre heure. Ça fait maintenant une heure que je l'attend et je sens la fatigue arriver. Je pense que ça ne sert plus à rien que je l'attende, je ne sais même pas si il a prévu de rentrer. Je pars donc me démaquiller et mets mon pyjama. Tant pis, ce soir je dormirais seul.

Je me suis directement endormi. Comme quoi j'étais vraiment fatigué. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Au bout d'une petite heure seulement, je me fait réveiller.

 **\- Hyung**... _Il a une toute petite voix_

 **\- Hum ?** _J'ai pas la force de faire une phrase_

 **\- Bonne nuit**

 **\- Hum... B'nuit**

Et après ce court dialogue il se couche à côté de moi. Finalement je me suis trompé, je ne dormirais pas seul cette nuit. Mais il était obligé de me réveiller juste pour me dire ça ? Pff... Il me fait la tête et revient comme une fleur après. Ça m'énerve mais je suis tellement crevé que je laisse passer pour cette fois.


	3. Un cerf timide

Nuits Heureuses

Chapitre 3 : Un cerf timide

Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi. Je me retourne et vois Chanyeol en train de se lever. Je me tourne une seconde fois pour regarder le réveil se trouvant de l'autre côté. Il est quatorze heure et pourtant je suis encore fatigué. Il faut dire qu'après que Chanyeol met réveillé je n'ai pas réussi à refermer l'œil de la nuit. Tout d'abord je me posais trop de questions. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant la soirée ? Pourquoi être parti avec Junmyeon alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ? Et que faisait ce fameux Junmyeon dans l'appartement alors qu'il était censé être avec Chanyeol ? Ça veut dire que lui aussi il était là ? Et les questions s'enchaînaient comme ça tout au long de la nuit. Et deuxième point, il puait l'alcool. Je ne sais pas combien de verre ou même de bouteilles il a dut boire pour finir dans cet état mais ils devaient être nombreux. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à sept heure trente je ne dormais toujours pas. Malgré ma fatigue je me lève quand même, et puis je commence à avoir faim. Je pars donc vers la cuisine.

 **\- Salut Chanye**

 **\- …**

Okayyy. Il m'a lancer un regard digne d'un tueur en série. Je sais pas si je dois tenter une approche ou le laisser seul.

 **\- Hier j'ai voulu t'envoyer un message mais tu avais oublié ton portable. Je commençais à m'inquiéter vu que tu ne rentrais pas Chanye...**

 **\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Et puis je croyais que comme hier tu étais venu avec moi...**

 **\- Ba tu croyais mal** _Il me répond sèchement_

 **\- Désolé...**

Je pars m'asseoir sur le canapé. D'ici je vois parfaitement le plan de travail de la cuisine où ce trouve Chanyeol. Je peux donc l'observer discrètement. Ça me déprime vraiment de voir comment notre relation c'est détruite d'un coup, sans que je ne mis attendent. Et c'est dans ce même état de déprime que le reste de la journée se passa. A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, il me lançait un regard froid ou bien me répondait que ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un inconnu pour lui. Ça fait seulement une journée qu'on ne se parle plus et il me manque déjà énormément.

Il est vingt-deux heure et je suis déjà en pyjama, près à me coucher. Demain y a cours et avec la nuit que j'ai passé hier je dois absolument me coucher tôt pour ne pas être trop fatigué. Je sors de la salle de bain et passe devant le salon, regardant une dernière fois Chanyeol. Je me retourne et commence à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quand je sens Chanyeol se placer derrière moi. Je le fixe, sans comprend la raison de sa présence.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je** **vais me coucher, ça ce voit pas ?** _Tout en disant cela il me passe devant,_ _et_ _entre dans la chambre._

 **\- Si, mais enfin, vu ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.**

 **\- Ba tu t'es encore trompé**

 **\- Oh...** _Je hoche la tête timidement, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui_

- **Ça te gêne ?**

Il me pose cette question sur un ton agressif. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi être si désagréable pour ensuite venir dormir avec moi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas c'est quoi son objectif, et ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête pour avoir un tel comportement.

 **\- Je dois en déduire que tu ne veux pas ?**

Il utilise toujours ce même ton agressif. Je suis désolé si je suis surpris et que du coup je ne te réponds pas. Nan mais sérieusement, tout ce mélange dans ma tête, la colère, tristesse, peine... Mais je suis aussi heureux qu'il veuille dormir avec moi. Ça veut bien dire qu'il ne me déteste pas, non ? Par contre je devrais peut-être lui répondre parce que je sens qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

 **\- Non ! Reste. Je veux bien.**

Mon ton est plus désespéré que je le voudrais. Mais il n'y fait même pas attention et part directement se coucher dans mon lit. Je le suis du regard et part le rejoindre, encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il ce passe. Je m'installe face à lui, regardant son visage tout en continuant de penser à cette journée. Ma réflexion ne peut malheureusement pas durer bien long temps, car Chanyeol vient soudainement me prendre par la taille pour me serrer contre lui. Il me surprendra tous les jours... Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Il est carrément bipolaire ce mec.

 **\- Bonne nuit**

 **\- Bo-Bonne nuit**

Ba ouais je bégaye mais c'est normal. Il m'ignore toute la journée et là il est «gentil». Il me parle comme si rien ne s'était passé aujourd'hui. Donc oui, j'ai été surpris, vachement surpris. Je crois que mon cerveau est en surchauffe tellement il réfléchit pour comprendre ce qu'il ce passe. Et là je le regarde et il me perd encore plus. Il paraît calme. Ses yeux sont restés fermé dès l'instant où il m'a pris dans ses bras jusqu'à son «bonne nuit», qui fut tout de même prononcé avec froideur. Ba oui faut pas trop lui en demandé à Monsieur Chanye, et oui je l'appel Chanye dans ma tête parce que il peut pas m'entendre. Du coup je dois réagir comment demain ? Avec toutes ses actions contradictoire je me perds.

Mon réveil sonne mais je n'ai aucunement envie de me lever, et de toute façon je ne peux pas. Je suis encore dans les bras de Chanyeol, et si il continue de me tenir comme ça je vais étouffer. Je suis collé contre son torse, ses bras m'encerclent complètement et sa jambe gauche passe au dessus des miennes. Je suis habitué à dormir dans ses bras mais là c'est surhumain. Il me prend pour son coussin ou quoi ?

Ah ! Il bouge enfin. Il doit sûrement être en train de se réveiller et du coup je vais pouvoir respirer. Ou pas. Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Son réveil est juste en train de me tuer. Il me serre encore plus. Peut-être fait-il ça exprès pour que je meurs.

Heureusement au bout de quelque secondes il est complètement réveillé et me relâche directement. Sans même un regard pour moi il se lève et quitte la chambre. Bon et bien ça répond à ma question de hier. Je ne dois donc pas lui parler aujourd'hui aussi, il m'en veut toujours. Je sens que la journée va être mortel... Je suis à côté de lui en cours, TOUTE la journée. Heureusement qu'il y a le plan pour mettre Han et Sehun ensemble pour me divertir un peu.

Nous arrivons devant le lycée. Toute notre bande est déjà présente. Chanyeol se comporte normalement avec les autres, mais ces derniers se rendent vite compte que nous sommes toujours en froid. Ils m'interrogent du regard mais je ne peux que hausser les épaules.

 **\- Baekhyun !**

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de crier mon nom et tombe sur Taeyeon. Elle aborde un immense sourire -que j'y renvoie.

 **\- Ça va ?**

Tout en prononçant cette phrase elle vient m'embrasser. Ça m'a vachement surpris, j'avais oublié qu'on sortait ensemble. Je sais c'est pitoyable mais j'avais autre chose au quel penser.

 **\- Ouais et toi ? Ça a été avec tes parents samedi ?**

 **\- Oui t'inquiète pas, je leurs ai tout expliqué du coup ils m'ont laissé tranquille.**

Ça me gêne un peu que ses parents -que je ne connais même pas- soient au courant de mes problèmes, mais si ça lui a permis de ne pas se faire punir alors tant pis.

Nous continuons de tous discuter ensemble, même si Chanyeol ne participe pas vraiment. En fait les seuls fois ou il daigne nous adresser la parole c'est pour me contredire ou bien me couper la parole. Tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte du coup j'ai le droit à de nombreux regards de compassion. Je fais légèrement pitiez je pense.

On est en pleine discussion quand je vois Chanyeol regarder un peu partout au tour de lui.

 **\- Bon je vous laisse. Je vais rejoindre Junmyeon**

Et c'est sans même un regard vers nous qu'il part rejoindre son nouvel ami. Mais c'est pas possible ça. Il le connaît à peine et vas-y qu'il nous abandonne pour lui. Et puis vu comment il le cherchait ardemment il avait envie de le voir. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait de si pressent à lui dire mais ça devait être super important. Genre on aurait dit qu'il fuyait la peste en nous quittant. Je «comprend» qu'il me fasse la tête mais les autres n'ont rien à voir, c'est plutôt injuste.

 **\- Ça c'est pas arrangé entre vous ?**

Je me contente de regarder Taeyeon et lui fait non par un mouvement de tête. Et une nouvelle fois je reçois le regard désolé de tous les autres. Heureusement la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fait entendre et interrompt ce moment gênant. Je n'aime pas trop être au centre de nos conversations, et encore moins pour de la pitiez.

C'est donc en silence que nous partons tous à nos différentes salles de cours.

Avec moi il y a Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Luhan et Sehun. Bien sur il y a aussi Chanyeol mais au vu des circonstances actuel je ne peux pas vraiment compter sur lui pour me distraire.

Je me dirige lentement à ma place où se trouve déjà mon colocataire. Je sens que l'heure va être longue, très longue. Et c'est dans des moments comme ça que je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas mis à côté de la fenêtre. Ba ouais, au moins j'aurais pu regarder les cours de sport qui se déroule en bas. C'est sur que ce n'est pas non plus l'éclate de faire ça mais c'est mieux que rien, et là j'ai rien... Mais non, il a fallut que l'on se mettent à côté de la porte au fond de la salle. Tout ça pour pouvoir sortir en premier. Nan mais qu'est ce qu'on peut être stupide parfois. En plus la matinée commence avec deux longues heures d'anglais. Je suis nul en langue donc vous pouvez comprendre mon désarroi je pense.

Enfin la recrée. Je me dépêche de sortir et attend mes amis devant la salle. Et puis je dois absolument parler à Minseok pour mettre notre plan en route. C'est ma seul chance de me divertir aujourd'hui. Et notre petit Han est tellement mignon. Depuis samedi j'ai fais attention au réactions de Han par rapport à Sehun et c'est juste flagrant en fait qu'il lui plaît. Il le regarde constamment. Et puis il est tout gêné devant lui et fait toujours attention à son physique. Il nous demande des dizaines de fois si ses cheveux sont bien mis ou encore si il est bien coiffé, quand il le voit s'approcher.

Chanyeol sort le premier, me passe devant et comme d'habitude -depuis dimanche en fait- m'ignore complètement. Je le vois rejoindre Junmyeon au fond du couloir. Juste après Minseok sort et je lui fait comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit sans les autres. Je le vois alors rentrer dans la salle de cours.

 **\- On va au toilette avec Baekhyun, ne nous attendez pas !**

 **\- Ok !** _C'est Sehun qui vient de nous répondre tout en se retenant de rire._

Minseok me regarde l'air interrogatif sur le visage. Apparemment il a pas comprit pourquoi notre jeune ami est mort de rire.

 **\- C'est juste que avec ta phrase on pourrait croire certaines choses... si tu vois ce que je veux dire**

 **\- Sérieux ? Mais il est en manque ou quoi pour direct penser à ça ?**

 **\- Ahah ! Je me demande franchement ce que peux lui trouver Han.**

 **\- Peut-être que c'est son trop plein de testostérones qui l'attire.**

Et c'est en rigolant que nous partons non pas au toilettes mais sur un banc au fond de la court, un peu caché de la vue de tous.

 **\- Tu sais qui est de corvée aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Il y a Sehun. Ça j'en suis sur. C'est pour ça que je veux le faire aujourd'hui**

 **\- Ouais... Et t'as une idée pour que Han le fasse avec lui ?**

 **\- Faudrait que le prof le prenne entrain de faire une connerie.**

 **\- …** _Il a l'air un peu perplexe_

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ba Han ne fait jamais de connerie** _Il me répond d'un air faussement ennuyé_

 **\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. T'es à côté de lui en cours du coup je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire quelque chose**

 **\- En gros tu veux que je fasse une merde et que je lui fasse porter le chapeau ?**

 **\- T'as tout compris Min'**

 **\- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, il va m'en vouloir si je fais ça.**

 **\- Ba tu lui expliquera demain**

 **\- Je te préviens, si il m'en veut tu meurs**

 **\- Ahah trop chou, ma petit brioche tiens fort à son bébé cerf**

 **\- …** _Il me regarde avec un air haineux_

 **\- Je rigole, calme**

Minseok déteste qu'on dise qu'il est mignon ou d'autre trucs dans ce genre. Mais là franchement j'ai pas pu résister. Ça ce voit qu'il y tiens à Han, et franchement ça me touche. J'aimerais avoir une amitié aussi bel que la leur. En fin bref, je m'égare là. Ça vient de sonner je ferrais mieux de suivre Minseok pour aller en cours. Et j'espère bien qu'il va appliquer notre plan.

Ça fait une heure que j'attends patiemment -ou pas- que Min' fasse quelque chose et enfin il passe à l'action. Heureusement que le prof que nous avons en ce moment -histoire- est vachement sévère sinon il ne se serait jamais fait punir. Il a simplement poussé Han afin qu'il tombe de sa chaise. Les élèves se moquent de ce dernier tandis que le prof l'oblige à rester ce soir pour ranger la classe.

Par contre je viens de penser que le prof pourrais retirer Sehun de sa tache et non pas la seconde personne -encore inconnue. Bon je vais mettre mon cerveau en route -pour la première fois de la journée- parce qu'il faut absolument que Sehun soit de corvée. Je demande donc à Sehun -qui se trouve devant moi- sa gomme. Il me la tend et une fois en main je la jette directement à travers la classe en direction du prof. Sehun me regarde ne comprenant pas ce que je viens de faire, et je sens aussi Chanyeol relever la tête. J'ai du le surprendre en faisant ce grand mouvement. Je les regarde alors souriant ce qui les perturbes encore plus. Pendant ce temps, le prof se rapproche de nous avec la gomme en main.

 **\- Elle est à qui ?**

 **\- Euh à moi** _Sehun répond, incertain_

 **\- Et ça vous amuse de lancer vos affaire à travers la salle ?**

 **\- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Baekhyun** _maintenant il a plus l'air paniqué_

 **\- Nan mais j'ai rien fais moi ! Il veut juste se venger parce que je l'ai pas aider pendant le contrôle de hier** _Faut bien que je raconte un bobard, le truc c'est pas de mettre Han et moi ensemble_

 **\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte là ?!** _Ahah le pauvre ne comprend rien_

 **\- Arrêtez tout de suite ! Sehun tu seras de corvée ce soir avec Han**

 **\- …**

A peine après que le prof soit parti, Sehun se retourne vers moi.

 **\- Nan mais t'es pas bien !**

 **\- Rooh ça va, en plus t'es pas puni vu que tu étais déjà attribué au ménage ce soir**

 **\- Mais c'est pas une raison. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?**

 **\- J'avais envie**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es sérieux ?**

 **\- …** _Je préfère ne pas répondre, j'ai pas envie de me faire coller moi aussi_

 **\- Oh ! Tu vas me répondre !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Putain mais il me gonfle ce mec...**

Il se remet à sa place tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible. Je me rend alors compte que le regard de Chanyeol est toujours posé sur moi. Je me tourne vers lui. Il a l'air surpris et après quelque seconde se recouche sur sa table comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me retourne à mon tourne en haussant les épaules. A quoi bon chercher à le comprend ? A chaque fois que je crois avoir trouvé je me trompe complètement.

Enfin ça sonne. Il est midi et je meurs de faim. Vu que je suis juste à côté de la sortie, je sors le premier et attend mes amis. Chanyeol me passe devant.

 **\- Tu viens manger avec nous ?** _Je le rattrape par la manche avant qu'il ne parte trop loin_

 **\- Nan je vais avec Junmyeon** _Il est froid, comme d'habitude_

 **\- Ba il peut venir lui aussi** _Je tente de le faire rester avec nous, on peut toujours espérer non ?_

 **\- Hmff** _Putain je le sens mal là. Il soupire comme ça que quand il est exaspéré_

 **\- C'est un ami de Jongdae en plus, ça lui fera plaisir de manger avec lui** _Gardons le sourire_

 **\- Ouais mais moi je veux pas te voir, donc ça ne me fera pas plaisir** _Waa, là c'est plus que froid, c'est carrément de la glace qui est sorti de sa bouche quand il m'a parlé._

Je lui lâche le bras et le laisse partir sans rien rajouter. De toute façon qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? J'allais pas le supplier de rester -j'ai une fierté merde- et ni faire un scandale pour savoir ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'ai pas envie que tout le lycée soit au courant de notre dispute. Même si je pense qu'en fait c'est déjà le cas, ba oui, c'est ça la vie de célébrité. Nan, je déconne, mais c'est vrai que comme nous sommes assez populaire au sein du lycée tout le monde doit être au courant.

Bref, pendant mon temps de «réflexion » les mecs m'ont rejoins et nous partons tous ensemble faire le tour des salles pour récupérer le reste de nos amis. Franchement notre petit manège quotidien me fait rire. On fait le tour des salles et le nombre de personnes augmente à chaque fois, pour au final arriver à un total de 12 personnes. Aujourd'hui encore nous serons au même nombre, mais deux personnes se seront inter-changé en quelque sorte. Chanyeol ne sera évidement pas là, et Taeyeon nous rejoindra à la place. Parfois y a aussi le mec -ou la copine- de Minseok qui nous rejoint, mais on vient d'apprendre qu'il avait -encore- cassé, donc aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pas à supporter les roulages de pelles interminable de notre Baozie. Pas que cela me gêne mais bon... Un peu de respect pour ceux qui n'ont personne ! Par exemple, Han, c'est son meilleur pote en plus et pourtant il lui expose son couple en pleine face. Mais vous devez vous demandez pourquoi monsieur Minseok ne c'est jamais posé véritablement avec quelqu'un. C'est simple, y a pas seulement sa bouille qui est est trop chou, il est aussi super mignon en réalité. Il est hyper cul-cul, et du coup dès que sa conquête du moment lui demande d'aller plus loin -vous voyez ce que je veux dire...- il le quitte. Il a envie de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment. Ce qui est plutôt bien je trouve. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'un beau jour il débarque en disant que c'est bon il l'avais fait avec un ces mecs à deux balles. Mais après qu'il m'ait expliqué qu'il voulais attendre le bon j'ai été rassuré. Et niveau fille c'est pareil. Il la quitte dès qu'elle lui en demande plus. Mais là c'est carrément qu'elles l'attirent pas. Il a beau dire qu'il est bi, moi j'y crois pas trop, enfin bon, c'est pas affaires. Et je ferrais mieux de rattraper mes amis parce que là je comprend pas trop où est-ce qu'ils vont.

 **\- Heu les mecs, on va où ?**

 **\- T'écoutes jamais quand on te cause c'est dingue** _Ah oui, j'avais oublié que super maknae écoutait toujours lui !..._

 **\- On va bouffer sur le toit aujourd'hui** _Voilà, Kyungsoo lui répond quand on lui pause une question_

 **\- Du coup là on va chercher de quoi manger dehors** _Nan mais comment Yixing peut savoir ça ? On dirait qu'il dort tout le temps ce mec_

 **\- On a décidé de ça quand ?**

 **\- A l'instant** _Taeyeon rigole en me prenant la main_

 **\- Et tout le monde est d'accord donc si tu veux pas, ... ba ce sera la même en fait** _Jongdae me dit ça tout en rigolant_

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre de l'argent avec moi sinon j'aurais dut rembourser quelqu'un après.

Nous sommes maintenant assis sur le toit. Tout en mangeant nous discutons de notre matinée de cours et bien évidement arrive le moment où Sehun me demande la raison de mon comportement et de même du côté de Han. Pour le premier je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je simule alors un ennuie profond -qui étais vrai en fait- et donc une envie de me distraire de n'importe quel façon. Il me regarde mi blasé mi énervé. Pour Han, je sais parfaitement quoi dire. Je coupe donc Minseok qui est en train de bégayer une réponse.

 **\- Tu nous as dit que tu voulais mieux apprendre à connaître Sehun parce qu'il avait l'air sympa. Du coup on sait dit que si vous restiez ensemble le temps du nettoyage vous pourriez parler.**

 **\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais, mais c'est pas vrai. Je t'assure Sehun c'est faux il raconte n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Oooh ça c'est pas sympa.** _Jongdae, toujours présent pour plaisanter_

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu viens en quelque sorte d'insinuer que tu ne m'appréciais pas** _Sehun prend un aire boudeur ce qui fait paniquer Han_

 **\- Ah ! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je-je-je...**

 **\- Calme toi Hanie, on te taquine** _Kyungsoo merci, parce que sinon je pense que Han serait mort_

 **\- Alors comme ça tu voulais me parler ? Il aurait suffit que tu viennes me voir au lieu de venir passer le balais avec moi** _Bon ba c'est mort pour qu'il se calme vu que Monsieur Oh Sehun a trouvé ça astucieux de passer son bras autour des épaules de notre pauvre cerf_

 **\- Hum... mais je , c'est pas vrai ce qu'a dit Baekhyun** _Oooh il est tout timide, comme c'est mignon._

Après ces mots, tout le monde se réinstalle correctement et recommence à manger tranquillement. Seul une personne ne participe pas, et vous l'aurez peut-être deviné c'est notre grand timide Han. Depuis tout à l'heure Sehun à son bras autour de lui ce qui à l'air de le perturber.

Au cours du repas un autre sujet -que j'aurais préféré éviter- intervient. Il est question de Chan' et de notre dispute. Je décide donc de tout leur raconte comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec Taeyeon. Tout comme cette dernière, ils ne savent pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi face à moi. J'ai donc utilisé ma salive pour rien.

Le reste des cours c'est déroulé d'une extrême lenteur n'ayant personne avec qui parler. Heureusement la dernière heure vient de s'achever. Comme d'habitude j'attends mes amis devant la salle de cours. Minseok sort en premier ce qui nous permet de filer en douce avant que les autres n'arrivent. Nous nous dépêchons d'atteindre l'escalier afin de se cacher sous celui-ci attendant que tous les élèves partent. Je suis très excité, j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. On va enfin pouvoir se faire rapprocher Sehun et Han.

Nous nous trouvons devant la salle de classe attendant que nos deux victimes en sortent. Heureusement le calvaire s'arrête enfin. Sehun sort de la salle suivit d'un Han tout timide. Je pense que cette petite heure passé seul en compagnie de Sehun la tout chamboulé. Et avec ce qui l'attend je sens qu'il va s'évanouir.

Minseok et moi les suivons -discrètement bien sur- jusqu'à la réserve. Le chemin a vraiment était long. Nous étions tous les deux juste mort de rire devant le comportement de Han. Ce dernier a fait tomber le sceau de serpillière. Il sait donc excuser un nombre incalculable de fois face à Sehun tout en commençant à essuyer ce qu'il avait fait. Heureusement Sehun en vrai gentleman l'a aidé et en prime a pris le pot de serpillière en plus du ballais qu'il tenais déjà. Notre petit Han se retrouvais donc derière Sehun, la tête vissée en direction du sol, les joues rougies et les doigts tirants le bort des ses manches. En plus, le maknae a -tenté- de parler à Han du coup celui-ci bégayait. Nan mais je vous jure, ce mec est un cas...

Enfin bon, nous sommes maintenant arrivé devant le local, Sehun et Han sont rentré dedans et commencent à poser leur affaires -du moins Sehun parce que rappelez-vous, Han ne porte rien. Minseok et moi nous précipitons pour arriver devant la petite pièce et fermons brusquement la porte. Minseok se dépêche alors de sortir les clefs de sa poche et ferme la porte à double tour. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Sehun hurler un merveilleux «c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça je le démonte !» avant d'atteindre la sortie du lycée.

Je m'aprette à ouvrir la porte de mon appartement quand au même moment celle-ci s'ouvre manquant de m'assomer. Je vois alors Chanyeol sortir vêtu de façon plutôt...sexy je dois bien l'avouer. Et alors que je me retourne pour lui demander où il compte aller, il prend la parole.

 **\- Ça sert à rien de m'attendre pour dîner ou quoique ce soit, je sort avec Junmyeon ce soir.**

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre il commence à descendre les escalier pour rejoindre la sortie de l'immeuble. Ce soir je mangerais donc seul.

Le temps commence à se faire long, il est 23h est Chanyeol n'est toujours pas rentré. Je vais devoir me coucher sans lui. Je n'aime pas ça, mais demain on a cours et je ne peu donc pas me permettre de me coucher trop tard.

Du mouvement ce fait sentir à côté de moi, j'ouvre donc les yeux et vois Chanye se coucher à coter de moi. Et comme les nuits précédente il me saisit par la taille et me colle contre son torse. Je peu alors sentir la forte odeur d'alcool et de cigarette qui émane de son corps. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir mon ami ainsi en parti à cause de moi.

 **\- Tu pu Chan'**

 **\- Hum** _un simple grognement me répond_

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Deux heure... Mais maintenant laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît, bonne nuit**

 **\- Bonne nuit...**

Et sur c'est belle paroles je me rendors encerclé des bras de Chan'.

 **Fin Flash-back**


	4. Révélation ?

Nuits Heureuses

Chapitre 4 : Révélation ?

Ça fait à peu près un mois maintenant que Chanyeol et moi sommes en froid. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la raison de son comportement. Il continue de sortir tous les soirs avec Junmyeon et rentre toujours à moitié saoul au alentours de deux ou trois heures du mat' , et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il vient tous les soirs me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il me réveille pour me dire bonne nuit puis me saisie par la taille pour me serrer contre son torse. Mais évidement ses actes ont des conséquences plutôt fâcheuse. Ses notes sont en chute libres et ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant étant donné qu'il dort en cours. Je lui ai plusieurs fois proposé de prendre mes cours pour réviser mais il a toujours refusé, car bien sur ''monsieur est bien trop fort pour recevoir de l'aide d'un mec comme moi''. Nan mais je vous jure, niveau connerie je crois qu'on est jamais monté aussi haut...

Le week-end il ne reste presque jamais à l'appartement, il va toujours rejoindre Junmyeon. C'est dingue quand même, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter pour se voir autant. Quand on est au lycée je ne le vois pas beaucoup plus en fait. Dès qu'on arrive dans la cours il va directement rejoindre son nouvel ami. Il ne parle jamais au autres personnes de notre petite bande. J'ai l'impression qu'il leur en veut d'être de mon côté en quelque sorte, et je trouve ça vraiment injuste pour ces dernier. Pendant le mois qui c'est écoulé, on a tous essayé par n'importe quel moyen de savoir la raison de son comportement mais rien a marché. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, si il me faisait la ''gueule'', il venait quand même dormir avec moi et là il m'a juste regardé droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre qu'elle sentiment exacte il en dégageait mais j'avais l'impression de percevoir de la tristesse, de la déception, ou bien les deux en fait. Après m'avoir regarder ainsi quelque seconde, il a soufflé et est parti sans me répondre. Vu sa réaction je n'ai jamais vraiment osé reposer cette question. C'est comme si il m'avait, à travers son regard dit de ne plus jamais lui demander. Ah, j'allais oublié quelque chose. Si vous vous demandez, je ne suis plus avec Taeyeon. Aucun de nous deux n'a trouvé de partenaire, mais on s'est tellement rapproché qu'on est devenu des confidents. Du coup on arrêté notre relation pour devenir des amis plus normaux en quelque sorte.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 novembre. Même si nous sommes en semaine, nous allons fêter comme il se doit les 17 ans de notre très cher Yifan. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Chanye a été invité mais pas Junmyeon. Pour une fois il ne sera pas fourré avec lui. Avec un peu de chance il viendra même me parler. Nous avons rendez-vous dans un petit parc en face de chez Yifan dans une petite demi-heure. J'ai tellement hâte de cette soirée sans Junmyeon que je suis prêt depuis bien une heure, je n'ai donc plus qu'à attendre Chanyeol avant de partir. Et justement en parlant de lui, il vient tout juste de sortir de sa chambre. Je bondis du canapé tellement je suis heureux.

 **\- On y va ?!**

Il ne me répond pas -ce qui n'est pas étonnant- et se contente de me regarder de la tête au pied. Il à l'air d'examiner chaque petit détail de ma tenue. Je me dépêche donc t'atteindre le miroir de peur d'avoir fait une tache sur mes vêtement ou bien que quelque chose cloche sur moi. Je regarde chaque parcelle de tissus de ma tenue mais je ne vois rien. Peut-être qu'il n'aime simplement pas comme je suis habillé. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu changé de style pour ce soir. J'ai mis un t-shirt blanc plutôt long et légèrement transparent ainsi qu'un slim noir, une veste en cuir des docs martens et pour compléter tout ça, un petit collier, des bagues et une petit boucle d'oreille en forme de croix. J'ai aussi légèrement décoiffé mes cheveux et je me suis maquillé un peu plus. Je trouve qu'aujourd'hui je fais plus ''stylé'' et plus sexy je dois bien l'avouer. Ça a du le choquer. Je retourne me poster devant lui

- **Y a un problème ?**

Il relève la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux puis se retourne en direction de la sorti. Aaah je me sens seul parfois. Je lui parle constamment mais lui ne me répond jamais, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec une statue.

Ça fait une heure que la soirée chez Yifan a commencé. Ses parents son parti afin de lui laisser la maison. Du coup on a pu prendre de l'alcool mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée en fait. Comme Junmyeon n'est pas là, Chan' se retrouve seul et du coup il compense avec l'alcool. Les seules paroles qu'il a bien voulu prononcé est un «joyeux anniversaire» dit sur un ton plutôt blasé. Heureusement que Yifan est cool, il a ignorer ce geste et c'était vraiment la meilleur chose à faire je pense. Donc comme je disais, Chanyeol a passé toute l'heure à boire. Il est complètement saoul et ça ne présage rien de bon. Je me rappel qu'à la fête d'anniversaire de Yixing, il avait pas mal bu là aussi . Il étais sorti dehors avec Junmyeon et on l'entendais de la rue hurler toute sortes d'insultes envers je ne sais qui, mais le pire c'est quand il revenu dans l'appart'. Junmyeon l'aidait pour marcher et pendant qu'il continuait de balancer un tas d'injures il pleurait. Sur le coup il avait l'air pitoyable. C'est pourquoi, toutes cet alcool, c'est une mauvaise chose pour lui. Je crains que la fin de la soirée ne soit pas très réjouissante pour moi car évidement étant le colocataire de cet asperge ce sera à moi de m'en occuper. Je l'observe donc depuis le début de cette soirée. Et là, je le vois s'approcher de moi chancelant. Son sweat est maintenant ouvert une des manches et retroussé tandis que l'autre tombe de son épaule. On voit en dessous un t-shirt à moitié rentré dans son pantalon et tout froissé. Il est vraiment dans un état déplorable. Je rirais presque si il ne s'approcherait pas vers moi avec un regard déterminé car je sais ce que ça signifie. Je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche.

 **\- Baekhyun !**

 **\- Euh oui ?** _Waa, je savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi intimidant. Il m'a fait peur sur le coup_

 **\- Je te déteste !** _Merci beaucoup, ça_ _f_ _ais toujours plaisirs de_ _le_ _savoir_

 **\- Chan', calme toi** _Mais bon, je vais pas m'énerver, il est saoul c'est pour ça_

 **\- Nan ! Je te déteste ! T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu fais jamais attention au autres ! Tu te souci de personne. Je te déteste pour ça, pour tout ! Je te déteste tout entiers, t'es qu'une pourriture, un vrai salop ! Tu te rend même pas compte que t'es actes peuvent blesser ! Tu te rend compte de rien ! Ou en fait peut-être que tu t'en fous ! Je croyais que j'étais ton ami alors pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu pourrais me laisser tranquille non ?! Toujours à parler, parler, parler, et encore parler ! Tu t'arrêteras quand ? Hein ?! Si je te réponds pas c'est que je veux pas que tu me causes ! C'est pas assez claire ?! Alors pourquoi tu continus ? J'en ai marre que tu sois toujours là ! Pourquoi tu me prépare toujours de quoi manger alors que je rentre que tard dans la nuit ? Je te l'ai pourtant dis que tout ce qui me concerne ne sont pas tes affaires ! T'es toujours là mais moi j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me laisse tranquille, que tu partes ! J'en peux plus de te voir tous les jours ! Je suis à bout Baek', c'est insupportable. Pourquoi tu continues ? Pourquoi ? Baek'... arrêtes s'il te plaît... j'en peu plus... arrêtes...**

Si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise tout ça... Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il me reproche. Enfin si, un peu, mais y a certaine chose que je comprends pas. Déjà je vois pas pourquoi je ne fais pas attention aux autres et puis je vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il doute de notre amitié. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il m'en voulait autant, j'étais persuadé que c'était juste passagé. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru ça. Je me plaignait souvent de son comportement mais lui allait mal et il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Il ne l'a dit à aucun de nous. C'est donc pour ça qu'il restait toujours avec Junmyeon ? Il lui parlait, il lui disait ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pourquoi l'avoir dit à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et qu'ai-je fait pour que du jour au lendemain il me déteste autant ? Je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant. Mais tout ça n'est rien. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de le voir pleurer ainsi. Il me hurlait dessus mais au bout d'un certain temps le volume de sa voix diminuait. J'ai relevé la tête et là, j'ai vu des larmes se formait dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais juste désemparé. Puis, une larme à coulait le long de sa joue suivit d'une deuxième ainsi que nombreuses autres. A la fin il arrivait à peine à parler tellement il pleurait. C'était horrible de le voir comme ça. Après avoir parlé il est juste tombé à genou, et a recouvert son visage de ses mains tout en continuant de pleurer. Il est là, devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette encore si je lui parle, si je l'approche. Je suis tétanisé devant lui, complètement immobile.

 **\- Tu devrais le ramener** _Yifan arrive derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule_

 **\- Hum... Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette** _Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me sourit_

 **\- T'inquiète pas, vu dans l'état qu'il est, il ne va pas se débattre** _Il dit ça en rigolant légèrement_

 **\- Merci Yifan. Et désolé pour ton anniversaire** _Même si il rigole je me sens mal d'avoir en quelque sorte gâché son anniversaire_

 **\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas à cause de vous que la fête va être foiré non mais oh. On va bien s'éclater même sans toi** _Après avoir dit cela Jongin me tire_ _la langue_ _tout en me tapotant le dos_

 **\- Merci les mecs et encore joyeux anniversaire** _Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Yifan en disant ces dernier mots_

Après cette petite discussion je décide alors de m'approcher de Chanyeol. Il est toujours dans le même état et ses pleures ne se sont pas calmé. Je m'agenouille devant lui et le prend par les épaules lui demandant de se lever. Il s'exécute, pour mon plus grand étonnement, sans la moindre protestation. Je passe mon bras derrière lui afin de saisir sa taille pour l'aidé à marcher. Ce n'est évidement pas une chose facile étant donné qu'il fait environs 10cm de plus que moi. Nous quittons l'appartement d'Yifan et c'est avec une difficulté encore plus grande que je fais descendre à Chanyeol les marches de l'immeuble. Heureusement pour nous, notre hôte habite qu'au troisième étage. J'appelle un taxi car je n'ai tout simplement pas la force de porter Chanyeol jusqu'à chez nous. Je profite donc du trajet pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il me dit est faux. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire. C'est paroles sont trop contradictoire. Il me dit de le laisser, d'arrêter de lui parler mais d'un autre côté il me dit que je ne fais pas attention aux autres, que je blesse des gens sans le savoir. Je dois donc en déduire que je l'ai blessé au point de lui faire remettre en doute mon amitié. Il a l'air vraiment peiné de notre situation mais d'un autre côté comme il l'a dit lui même il rejette toute sorte d'approches que je fais. Et il veut aussi que j'arrête, qu'il est à bout, mais je suis censé arrêter quoi ? D'être là pour lui ? De lui montré que je le considère toujours comme mon ami malgré tout ? J'en suis sure que non. Il ne se serait pas mis à pleurer ainsi sinon.

Le taxi vient de s'arrêter. Je paye le chauffeur et reprends Chanyeol avec moi. Pendant le trajet il s'est calmé mais reste toujours dans un état second. Il a le regard vide et la tête baissé. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je le verrais comme ça jamais je ne vous aurais cru. Il a toujours était extrêmement souriant. Certes après notre dispute il l'était un peu moins mais jamais il n'avait été dans cet état.

Je le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé et le regarde. Il ne bouge pas. Je me demande à quoi il peu bien penser.

 **\- Tu veux de l'eau ?** _Je devais absolument dire quelque chose, ce silence_ _est_ _bien trop pesant_

 **\- …** _Il ne répond pas et ne fait aucun mouvement_

 **\- Tu veux manger ?** _Je reste méfiant, j'ai peur qu'il se relève et qu'il soit de nouveau agressif_

 **\- …** _Toujours aucune réponse_

 **\- Bien heu... si tu veux on peu aller se coucher**

\- _Il hoche la tête, pour mon plus grand soulagement, parce qu'après ça je ne savais plus quoi lui proposer_

Je m'avance pour être en face de lui et saisie son bras droit afin de le relever. Je me dirige vers nos chambre avec Chanyeol qui me suit. Il me fait penser à un enfant comme ça. On arrive devant ma chambre et là, je suis pris d'un doute. Je le conduis jusqu'à sa chambre ou bien nous dormons ensemble ? Je me tourne vers lui pour lui poser la question. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussi tôt. Je suis surpris de voir que son visage est relevé et qu'il me fixe. Ses yeux rougis à cause des larmes qui ont coulé précédemment.

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?** Sa _voix est faible, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que je le rejette_

 **\- Euh... Oui, oui, bien sur** _Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ce qu'il parle que sous le choc j'ai bégayé tel un abruti_

 **\- Merci** _Il m'a très -très- légèrement souris puis a rebaisser sa tête en direction du sol_

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et le laisse entrer avant d'y pénétrer à mon tour refermant la porte derrière moi. Il se glisse directement dans le lit sans même s'être changé.

 **\- Tu ne préfère pas te changer avant ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Tu sais Chan' que je t'aime bien, mais je vais quand même pas te changer, tu peux le faire tout seul je pense**

Ah ba tiens, il se remet à rougir. Ça faisait longtemps.

Chanyeol se lève du lit, récupère son pyjama -qu'il avait posé la matin même sur la commode- et part vers la salle de bain sans jamais prononcer un mot.

Chan' étant parti j'en profite d'être seul dans ma chambre afin de me changer à mon tour puis, me glisse dans mon lit attendant qu'il revienne. Et c'est seulement quelque secondes plus tard que Chanyeol arrive dans la chambre, toujours le regard vissé au planché. Il se couche à côté de moi sans même me regarder et avec étonnement je me rends compte que pour la première fois depuis que l'on dort ensemble il ne prend pas dans ses bras. Ce soir, il est couché dos à moi. Je dois bien avouais que cette sensation de vide est plutôt bizarre. En fait il n'y a pas que ça qui est bizarre, mais carrément toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est une mauvaise ou une bonne soirée. Là vous devez vous demander comment je peut trouver que c'est une bonne soirée. Ba c'est simple, j'ai l'impression d'avoir progresser dans ma relation avec Chan'. Je ne sais pas si cette discussion va changer les choses entre nous, mais tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne va pas dégrader encore plus notre relation. Et là, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'un côté il m'a écouté et m'a laissé l'aider sans aucune protestation. Et puis je pense qu'avoir vidé son sac l'a soulagé d'un poids. Mais d'un autre côté il me tourne le dos en ce moment même. J'ai comme l'impression qu'en faisant ça il tente de me rejeter et d'effacer tous ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir et cet acte me fais de la peine. La nuit était le seul moment où nous redevenions proches. J'avais dans ces moment là l'impression que jamais rien n'étais arrivé entre nous et que nous étions encore les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais là il m'enlève mon seul moment de bonheur, il m'enlève mes nuits heureuse. J'espère que ce acte de sa part ne se fera que cette nuit et que toutes les autres redeviendront normal. Et puis, en étant dos à moi je ne peux même pas savoir si il dort ou non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il réfléchi lui aussi de son côté. Je ne sais pas, et ne pas savoir m'angoisse encore plus pour la suite des choses. Je suis donc là, face à son dos essayant une fois encore depuis le début de notre relation catastrophique de comprendre. N'en pouvant plus et voyant qu'il ne compte pas se retourner je me tourne moi aussi nous mettant ainsi dos à dos. Et c'est avec une boule dans la gorge et les yeux qui commencent à s'embuer que je clos mes paupière tentant de tout oublier pendant juste une nuit.


End file.
